


Into the Woods

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:  Angelus and Spike have a bit of an adventure in the woods.  Done for lj comm 1_million_words prompt in the form of a quote- "Two hearts that beat as one, we were comrades in the woods, men who shared a bed and the same deep sleep after heavy fighting in strange territories."  <br/>SPOILERS: none.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

The first hint they had that they had overstayed their welcome in this little village was the mob approaching with torches and pitchforks. Fortunately they were too stupid to bring stakes along and Spike and Angelus stood, poised with their rapiers. Spike was perfectly comfortable with his, having been raised a proper Victorian gentleman who still might have to duel to defend his honor. Angelus had used a heavier sword as a human, when he'd bothered with one, but he'd gotten in enough practice to be competent with the rapier.

They moved against the crowd. They went first for the leaders, the rabble-rousers, and anyone who looked big and dangerous. It didn't take many of them falling for the crowd to scatter in disarray and fear. They went quickly to the stable and saddled their horses, not bothering with their luggage. Everything important they kept in proper storage elsewhere anyway. Vampiric life was too unstable and nomadic to keep anything truly valuable that wasn't small enough to keep on their persons. 

They rode off into the night. It was winter and properly cold and deeply dark. They could barely see where they were going, keeping to the road and looking for shelter against the dawn. Spike was still feeling exultant from the rush of the fight and he wanted nothing more than a good shag. But until they could find a good shelter, _that_ wasn't going to happen. 

So it was Spike responded with a whoop when a lonely little woodcutter's cottage was spied in the distance off the side of the road. The smoke rising from the chimney, easily scented in the cold crisp air, made it clear there were inhabitants there. 

Angelus smiled. "A bit of fun and a meal before sunrise, I'm wagering." 

Spike grinned back. "I'm all for that." He sent his horse at a trot towards the cabin, Angelus right beside him. Before long they had reached the crude but sturdy little cottage. Angelus knocked on the door and eventually it was opened by a tall and strong-looking man with an axe in his hands. 

"Can I help you two gents?" he asked. 

"We're out on the road and darkness has caught up with us. Could we shelter here for the night? We can pay." Angelus pulled a shiny gold coin from his purse. He could see the strong man, who was armed with something that could deal with their rapiers if need be, was hesitant to let them in. At length he took the coin and gestured with his head. "Come on in then. I'll settle the horses in my shed, there's room in there now." He took the horses out of sight around the cabin and Angelus and Spike moved inside. 

When the woodcutter came back, with the axe down and in a relaxed posture, they leapt upon him. Totally surprised, he tried to bring up the axe but they knocked it away and tore into his throat. His blood was pulled away in deep draining gulps and the two of them pulled away his prodigious strength by taking it all away. He crumpled, finally, unable to sustain standing any longer. 

They settled his body into a convenient corner and surveyed the cabin. It was a one-room dwelling and the only bed was a rough mattress laid in the corner. It had a number of rough blankets on it and more than one fur, obviously gleaned from hunting in the forest. Angelus dragged it over to the fire and looked hungrily at Spike. "Well, only one thing to do. We've survived a mob and feasted well, now I intend to have you." 

Spike grinned back and began stripping away his clothes. The fire was at a full crackle and the little cabin was warm and close, perfect for nakedness. He was warm and pink anyway from the feast they'd just had and his compact and muscled body was swiftly revealed. Angelus was disrobing more slowly, taking time to enjoy Spike stripping bare. His own heavier muscled form came into the firelight, his somewhat darker skin glowing golden. 

Angelus was finally naked and he pulled Spike close, gripping at the nape of his neck into thick brown curls. He kissed him, not a tender thing but brutal and almost bruising. He pushed Spike onto the mattress face-first, and climbed onto him, on hands and knees, covering Spike with his body. He licked up along Spike's spine, drawing a hiss from him. Angelus loved this, loved having Spike under him and his perfect body all at his disposal. He was heated through with fresh blood and ready to sate his energy and his lust on the younger vampire. 

Spike moaned and arched up, offering himself wantonly to his Sire. He was ready to be taken, he'd _been_ ready. Angelus didn't make him wait long. This wasn't some leisurely lovemaking in a soft and yielding bed, it was primal rutting, a letting loose of the beasts within them both. Angelus gripped Spike's hips and pushed into him hard and fast, not caring that it would rip Spike open and make him bleed. Spike, for his part, had long ago learned to relish the pain, to crave it, and it was just spice on top of the pleasure. He howled like a wild thing, and Angelus answered with a long growl as he slammed again and again into Spike. There was an answering howl in the dark as the wolves in the distance took Spike's howl for one of their own kind. The animal mood was temporarily broken as they both laughed, hearing the howls. 

"Spike, you've woken the poor things from their slumber with your noises," Angelus said, not stopping his thrusts. 

"I bet you'd howl too if something the size of your todger was rammed into your arse," Spike replied, and they both laughed again.

"Not a doubt, I would," Angelus said. And so it was that climax overtook them then, in the midst of laughter and the howls of the wolves. 

Angelus cleaned them both with one of the crude blankets and then covered them over in furs and the rest of the blankets. Spike snuggled in close, and sleep soon fell over them. They were warmed and fed and sated, and in the arms of the ones who loved them best.


End file.
